


Determined to Deliver

by burning_nova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Interview, Journalism, Work, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Eddie Brock is going to interview the Avengers.This time he's not going to mess it up like last time and accuse them of anything.Unless he actually finds something. Then all bets are off.He'll try though.





	1. Chapter 1

“For God’s sake, Brock.” His editor said. “Do not accuse Tony Stark or the Avengers of any misdeeds. You’ve got a one in a lifetime interview with them as a group where it’s not a PR session. You’ll be alone and able to ask them anything, If you cut it short we might get less or the same bland garbage they always spew.”

“Are you sure I’m the best for this then?” Brock asked. He really was surprised really by this.

“Yes. You don’t take bullshit. They like that. However they won’t sit there either if you insult them or just blow glitter up their ass.”

“Glitter up their ass?” Brock was confused by the analogy. 

“Yeah. you know, brown nose them but make it look pretty at the same time.” he laughed. Brock nodded. “Think you can do it?”

“I mean, yeah. I can. Besides this isn’t like Carlton Drake. The Avengers are mostly transparent as a whole. The only ones I’d be curious about are the Black Panther and their alien members but I don’t even think I could dig up dirt on them.”

“Good. Here’s your roster. Seriously, even the slightest doubt you can’t keep it down on anything you dig up-don’t give me that look you’re going to research them one way or another- you tell me. Unlike Carlton Drake, Tony Stark will buy and bury us. No hypothetical. He’s done it before.”

 

He liked having a job again. And he meant what he said. The Avengers were a bit dull in terms of investigative journalism and he couldn’t go to space or Wakanda to fill his curiosity on the more elusive members. 

Besides they’d saved the world and universe. Eddie could suck it up and not be a complete dick about it if they rubbed him the wrong way. 

‘I WILL TOO.’ a voice in his head answered. He nodded, confirmation to the unspoken statement and to his boss it was agreement. 

He turned and left the office to his desk. 

Eddie looked at the roster: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, ‘Spider-Man’ (no known alias), Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, their human or mostly human members. He could do this or else he’d probably be paste from the Hulk’s wrath.

‘WE’D PUT US BACK TOGETHER.’ The voice reassured him. At least Eddie thought Venom meant to be reassuring. They’d burn to near death once. He would rather they not turn to paste. 

‘AGREED. IT WOULD NOT BE PLEASANT.’ Eddie smirked and hurried to his desk. He needed to prep. First step to preparing for the interview would be to read their previous press releases and try not to back track over the same topics and learn what to avoid. He glanced at the items on his desk and tapped his finger along the keyboard’s enter key. 

Okay, he could do this. He hummed softly as he went about finishing his latest article about Kasady. The serial killer creeped him out and he regularly ate other human’s heads. Though he supposed that wasn’t a fair comparison. The cannibalism was needed by Venom (WE ARE VENOM) rather than some weird sadistic or corruption in Eddie’s world view.

This was going to be big and he wanted to make sure he didn’t blow it. (If he’d had more time with Drake…)

‘YOU WOULDN’T HAVE ME.’ Venom reminded him. Eddie, chastised, settled back to queuing another Q&A in the long list of videos he’d selected for prep. 

It was on his first tentative expenditures report that Eddie realized he might have a problem. Flying to New York was the easiest option, typically. He remembered the plane flying overhead when he and Venom first started together. He remembers the fall and terror until Venom collected himself and grabbed onto the building. 

He didn’t know how well he’d handle being in a plane. Still he didn’t think he’d be approved for a multiday road trip be it him driving or a bus. Maybe Dan could say he wasn’t able to fly because of blood pressure (Or something actually medical. The man was the doctor, not him.). 

He thinks “alien symbiote’ is a valid medical excuse, just not one that would translate well on paper.

They had dinner coming up with Anne and Dan so he’d ask Dan then.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks for dinner, Dan, it was very good.”

“YES, WE ENJOYED IT VERY MUCH.”

“Thanks guys.” Dan said. “I always worry I cooked it too much...or too little.”

“NO, IT IS GOOD FOR US. WE CAN SOLVE ANY BACTERIA THAT EDDIE EATS IF IT’S TOO RAW.’

“Ignore him, Dan. I won’t appreciate the stomach ache, even if he can take care of the bugs.”

“WE COULD LEAVE YOU WITH IT. WE KNOW WHEN WE’RE NOT APPRECIATED, EDDIE.”

“God, you’re dramatic. I let us eat people. You can let Dan cook the meat just enough so we can enjoy eating it and you not have to fight bacteria.”

“You two always have this conversation.” Anne said as she came in with desert. “I made an extra chocolate portion for Venom and a less chocolatey one for Eddie.”

“Thank you, Anne.” Eddie said and for a moment they were Venom, who devoured his portion happily and quickly so he could eat with them. The remainder of which was just as agreeable. 

“So Dan,”

“YES, DAN.” Venom added, trying for helping but making Dan immediately suspicious.

“Yes, guys?”

“I have big news. I have the interview of a lifetime. Like better than Kasady. Better than Drake. (Don’t look at me like that Anne).” 

“So why do you need me for?”

“We’re hurt you’d think-” Eddie started then grinned knowing they’d not take the bullshit for longer. There was a reason they got along so well (aside from the whole conspiracy they had keeping Venom a secret). “Right, so I need your help because I need an excuse to not go on a plane. Venom and I did not react well to planes. Think MRI machine kid of reaction.”

“Are we talking about you being in the plane or being high up to feel the plane’s vibrations?” Dan asked, placing things together quickly.

“Up high.” He replied. 

“So you don’t know if you’ll have the same reaction inside and medicating you two is bound to bring up suspicion of drug trafficking or abuse.”

“Yeah, we have to take a shit ton of Advil if we get a headache.” 

“WE HELP AS MUCH AS WE CAN.” Venom added. “HIS LIVER IS FINE.” 

“I’m sure Dan can help you then.” Anne said.

“Yeah some vertigo or even playing off your recent medical records that showed major organ failure. I can probably get you a note that doesn’t make me commit fraud.”

“I have a persistent growth on my neck, Dan. It’s not fraud.” Venom appeared to help his statement. 

“WE ARE A PAIN IN THE NECK. WELL, NOT EDDIE’S NECK BUT BAD GUYS’ NECKS.”

“You two are asses.” Anne said with a laugh and picked up the plates so they and Dan could discuss the situation. When she came back she sat next to them and asked the question Eddie expected when the conversation first started. “So, Eddie, what’s the one in a lifetime opportunity?”

“I get to interview the Avengers. More specifically Tony Stark.” 

“No shit.”

“Yes shit.” 

She said shook his head. “Only you, Eddie.”

“Okay so you can see why we don’t want to potentially freak out on an airplane. We’re pretty sure their people are going to keep tabs on us.” Eddie said.

“Well, I’ve been involved from the beginning of this so might as well keep you from the alien autopsy table.” Dan said. “I’ll get back to you, Eddie. I have a few ideas what we can work with for you.”

“Thanks, Dan.” Eddie said.

“Do you need any help? I mean clothing isn’t exactly your strong suit, Eddie, unless it was for a story.” Anne asked.

“I don’t dress that badly.”

“It’s not that you dress badly, but more like need help.”

“What? Does this make us looks fat kind of thing?” Eddie asked.

“Kind of.” Dan said. Eddie shot him an incredulous look. “Not that you’re fat but ill fitting clothes and loose close can be a very thing margin to move in.”

“Guys I think I can tell the difference between casual and mild depression.”

“Okay but we’re here if you need help.”

“Tell you what, since you two want to help so much and are already, I’ll bring over a few outfits and you can help tell me if there’s a horrible flaw I missed.”

“Yeah, I think that works. Think of it as payment for your medical diagnosis.” Eddie laughed. 

“And you call me an asshole.” Dan just grinned at him.

Eddie spent the next few days coming up with his options. It’d been a while since he’d done a formal interview where he needed to look “nice”, like super nice. 

Despite the joke of the statements he did feel a bit of help was nice when it hadn’t been there before. 

“What do we think?” He asked as he looked at his reflection.

“WE LIKED THE SECOND OUTFIT BEST.” Venom replied, his tone and the reading Eddie got from them was that the symbiote knew what he was feeling. 

“Well I should probably buy something new. All of this is a bit out of fashion and our boss wants us to get the impression right.”

“THE SECOND OUTFIT IS THE LEAST WORN AND NEUTRAL.”

“True but it’s also the least comfortable. We’ll go shopping today and then pick up are excuse to avoid the plane from Dan tomorrow.”

“YES, THAT IS A GOOD DECISION.”

Eddie put the outfits aside and opened the blinds of his bedroom. He wasn’t kidding when he was worried the Avengers’ people were potentially keeping tab on him. He was expecting a background check and prepping answers to his ‘freak out’ if asked. 

Luckily Dan said the major organ failure he had had worked in his favor because it could cause thing like hallucinations that could explain him talking to himself and acting so irrationally. 

It meant he’d have to keep an eye out for more surveillance equipment even if it was private and it would make having a bad guy before they left a bit more difficult but Eddie wasn’t kidding when had told Dora he had been good at blending in. Part of that was knowing where he was being observed.

He just had to be a bit extra careful for a while.


End file.
